Apprentice Journals
by Scigirl321
Summary: A 10yr old orphan girl named Joan gets discovered on the streets of Courasaunt by Jaina Solo to be a Jedi. She is trained by Jaina, Luke, and the rest of the Star Wars gang to become a great Jedi. She is faced with many challenges along the way. She must
1. The Streets of Courasaunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any way shape or form, my name is not George

Lucas!

Author's note: Thank you for selecting to read this Star Wars fan fiction. My friends at school like it despite the fact that they don't Star Wars, (or my insane obsession with it.). So without further delay here is my first chapter. It may be short but the other chapters eventually get longer.

Entry 1.0: The Streets of Courasaunt

For a 10yr old orphan I am pretty tough. Well I have to be if I am living on the streets of Courasaunt.

Today didn't go as planned though. My normal routine was ruined. This girl parks her speeder and gets out carrying food. I saw my chance. I run up to her, took the food and ran. When I least expected it she ran after me. Before you know it she jumped on me and I fell on the ground and hit my head pretty hard. I passed out.

Little did I know that mistake would change my life forever.


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any way shape or form.

Author's note: Now it is longer… ( ha, ha)

Entry 2.0: Waking Up

After hitting my head hard I woke up with a medical droid standing over me. I sat up and asked where I was. The girl was standing in the corner and said, "The Jedi Acadamy."

"What!" I shouted.

"You heard me."

"I know. It's called a figure of speech."

"What is your name?"

"Joan."

"Joan, that's a nice name. Mine is Jaina."

"Are you a Jedi?"

"Yes a Jedi Knight."

"Wow!"

"Med., are you done with the tests?"

"Yes Ma'am, the medichlorin test came back positive."

"Thank you."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You are a Jedi."

"What!"

"Who are your parents?'

"I have none."

"Where do you live?"

"On the streets."

"You shall stay with us then, and I need to take you to my Uncle."

"Uncle?"

"Master Skywalker."

"You mean… you are Senator Solo's daughter!"

"Yep. Now come with me."

Wow my life has taken an unexpected turn! Who knows what will happen next?


	3. Master and Apprentice

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Star Wars in any way shape or form.

Author's note: Thanks for the Review KD Skywalker! If you think it is good so far it gets really exciting around ch.7. KEEP REVIEWING! 2 Days till' Star Wars Ep. III.

Entry 3.0: Master and Apprentice

Me, a Jedi? Hard to believe isn't it?

Jaina took me down the halls of the Jedi Academy. I was nervous because I didn't know what was going to happen next. We finally came to a door and Jaina pressed the commlink on it.

"Uncle Luke, can I come in?"

"Sure Jacen, I mean Jaina, come in. Oh and sorry about the mix up. What do you want?"

I whisper to Jaina, "Why did he call you Jacen?"

"He is my twin brother."

"Oh."

"Well, Jaina what did you want?" The Jedi Master said.

"I would like you to meet Joan."

"Hello Joan. What brings you here?"

"Long story," I said.

"She has no parents or home. I brought her here and I found out she was a Jedi."

"Is that so? Well you need to get settled in then we will discuss business. Here are some clothes for you to wear."

I put the clothes on in another room. They are Jedi robes! Wow! They are already treating me like one. I walk back into the room.

"You will be sharing a room with Jaina and she will be your Master. I will be looking forward to seeing your progress."

"I can't wait either!" I said.

Author's note: BRING ON THE REVIEWS!


	4. The PreAssesment Test

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Star Wars in any way shape or form.

Author's Note: Thanks for the continuing support! Now the chapters are longer… lol

Entry 4.0: My First Lesson

When I woke up this morning I felt like I slept on a cloud, considering the fact that I have spent most of my life sleeping on the ground. I got my clothes on, and since Master Jaina was out of bed and gone I assumed she was already in the mess hall eating. I walked out into the hallway not knowing where to go, let alone how to get to the mess hall. It was like I needed a sign or something.

"Hey! You must be the new kid!"

"Oh, me? Yes, I am. My name is Joan. Who are you?"

"I am Jacen, Jaina's twin brother. You know her already, right."

"Yep."

"You seem to be lost, are you heading to the mess hall for breakfast by any chance?"

"Yes I am."

"C'mon, I'll take you there."

After a quick walk down the hall I finally get to the mess hall and go and get my breakfast. Standing with by breakfast in hand I look around and see if I can find Jaina anywhere. The place was crowded like a whomp rat's nest. When I located her I took the seat across from her.

"Hey Joan. Did you get a good sleep last night?' She asked.

"I sure did!"

"I have a great lesson planned for today. That is unless Uncle Luke has plans of his own."

"What do you mean plans of his own?'

"She means," Jacen interrupted, "that Uncle Luke is going to have one of his assemblies." When Jacen had said assemblies he put both of his hands in the air and made quotation marks. Jaina laughed.

"Oh," I said.

"Well let's go then! It's almost time," Jaina said.

We ran down another hallway passing many rooms until we got to one that had this big door, and then we went inside and sat on the bench closest to the front.

"Fellow Jedi Master's and students of our academy," Master Skywalker began as he walked to the center of the stage, "training will go on today as usual with one exception," Everyone started listening more intently, "Starting from the moment you are enrolled in the academy you must first undergo a week of training then a mission, followed by one week of training, then a mission, ect. This new organized approach will be easier to keep up with and none of these missions your assigned will be too hard for the students. I guarantee it. Any questions?"

A blue alien raised his hand, or was it a her? Man aliens are weird…

"In diplomacy class is it true we will be going on a field trip to the senate?"

"Yes it is."

"Yay!" Some people cheered.

"Anyone else?"

"…"

"You are dismissed."

As everyone filed out Jaina and I stay behind and talk with Master Skywalker.

"Jaina if it is okay with you," Master Skywalker began, "may I give your padawan her pre-assessment test?"

"Um… Yeah sure," Master Jaina looked a little angry, but I could tell she was trying to hide it.

"Okay then, follow me Joan."

We walk down the halls and into the training room. I saw a bunch of other Jedi training with their masters, but when we walked in they stopped and bowed at Master Luke.

"Continue on," he commanded.

"Wow!" I said.

"Here take this," He handed me a metal tube. Its cold metal was some what comforting against the palm of my hand.

"Wow, a real light saber!"

"It isn't exactly real. It's just a training saber. It won't hurt anyone."

" Oh. So what am I going to do first?"

"See the other students fighting the droids?"

"Yes."

"Defeat the droid."

"Gulp."

"Don't worry. Al you need to do is deflect the bolts so they are shot back at the droid."

"Okay then."

I activated my saber. It shoots out of the handle with a big "voom!" The blade was green, glowing like the lights of Courasaunt at night.

I still miss Courasaunt, but Yavin 4 isn't all that far away, just a few light- years.

The droid dropped from the ceiling, and slowly started circling me. I turn around following it's every move.

"Zap!"

As the droid fires its first shot I easily deflected it, but instead of hitting the droid it hit the ceiling.

"Nice try," the Jedi Master said, 'but when you deflect it try aiming at the droid."

"Yes sir," I answered.

This time the droid was moving faster.

"ZAP!"

"Own!"

Now, instead of blocking the droid hit me.

"Perhaps we should move on?"

"No, give me on more chance."

The droid shot again.

"Zap!"

When I went to block, it was almost as if someone moved the saber for me. I hit the blaster bolt, and it bounced back and hit the droid causing it to explode.

"Well done!" Luke said.

"Thank you sir!"

"Now." He said as he was getting out a small, but heavy metal ball, "take this and make it float in your hand."

"Umm… I'll try." Man, I had no clue how to make it float. I am a Jedi though so I might as well have tried.

I took the ball and shut my eyes. I tried and tried but nothing happened.

"That will be all for today. Report back to Jaina with this paper, and she will give you further instructions."

"Where is she?"

He shut his eyes and said, "Look in the hanger bay.'

"Thanks!" I bowed and left.

I walked down the academy till I got to a place that looked to be the hanger. I need a map for this huge place… I found Jacen and Jaina along with a Wookie, and a warrior girl.

"Hi Joan!" Jaina said.

"These are my friends, Lowbacca," Jacen says as he points to the Wookie, "and this Tenelka," he says as he points to the warrior girl.

"Roar!" Lowbacca said.

"Lowbacca says hi," said the small droid attached to the Wookie's belt, "I am Emtedee, Lowbacca's translator droid."

"I am very pleased to meet you Joan," Tenelka said.

"Master Skywalker wanted me to give you this, Jaina." I handed her the letter.

"Well it seems that you did well at your saber skills, but you need to work on your force abilities. Hmmm…" Jaina thought for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Oh! Now I remember!" She hands me a piece of paper, "This is a reminder that you have history every day at 3:00."

"Okay then."

"It's 2:30 right now. If I where you I'd start heading down there now. Oh, and at 4:00 you have diplomacy too."

"This is a fact," Tenelka said, "I will take you there."

As I follow Tenelka down to the History room, which is next door to the Archive room, I noticed that Tenelka's hand was missing, but it would be rude to ask why or how so I didn't say anything.

"We have arrived," she announced.

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

I walked into the classroom and grabbed a seat up front. Then the teacher used the force to hand everyone a small device called an H.N.C. This stands for handheld note creator.

"Excuse me?" I asked the instructor.

"Yes?" He replied.

"What is this for?"

"Keeping your notes. It also comes in handy for keeping track of clues on missions and other things."

"Great."

"By the way, my name is Master Kyle."

"I am Joan."

"Ah, Master Skywalker told me about you. Well then, let's get class started."

Author's note: How's that for a long chapter? I tried to use more description


	5. My First History Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any way shape or form.

Author's note: I am sorry it's been such a long time since I have last wrote a chapter but now I have a new chapter. So enjoy!

Entry 5.0: My first History Lesson

"As you can see," Master Kyle said, "these are new H.N.C.'s. Do not lose them!"

"Yes Master." The class chimed.

"Class, we have a new student," he said pointing to me, "This is Joan, Jaina's new apprentice."

"Hello Joan." They all said.

"Now class today we are going to start our unit on the Clone Wars. Get out your H.N.C. and I want you to take some notes. We are going to start this unit by talking about the pre-war activities. Now at that time the Senate was starting to get worried about what they would do incase of a war. They asked another planet to create a clone army. These clones where based off of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. He died during the Clone Wars. These clones where created in huge masses. This took years. Around 10. Eventually, the whole senate forgot that they even asked for or had a military. In that time the Sith, and some other planets and races that where against us, Jedi and the Senate, joined forces and planned to bring us to our down fall. Well, we are low on time now, so gather your things and run along, and as my treat no more class for the rest of the week."

"YAY!" We all yelled.

I walked on out of class and start walking to my next class when a boy who was in my history class stopped me.

"Hey, I'm Asher." The boy said.

"I suppose you already know my name."

Yes I do Joan. Are you going off to train with your master or are you going to another class?"

"I'm going to diplomacy class."

"Me too, I'll take you…"

"This is Master Skywalker," the intercom interrupted, "Joan, Jaina, and Jacen report to my office immediately!"

"Aw man! I wish you could but something's up. I must go."

"Wait! Before you go can I have your H.N.C. number? This way we can do live video comlink using our H.N.C.'s. Mine is 5428."

Mine is 5840. Well I got to go. Nice meeting you!"


	6. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any way shape or form, my name is not George Lucas!

Author's note: The flu stinks so I'm typing. lol

Entry 6.0: The Mission

I was rushing to Master Skywalker's office, trying not to be late. I was passing room after room when I caught up with Jacen.

"Jacen, what do you think he wants?"

"I'm not sure, but by the tone of his voice I don't think it's good."

We finally got to his office, Mistress Jaina already inside. Master Skywalker was sitting at his desk.

"Great you're here," Master Skywalker said with a concerned voice, "I will be sending you on a mission to Courasaunt to investigate some rumors. You will be staying with your parents. They are very nice Joan; I can't wait for you to meet them."

"What kind of rumors?" Jaina questioned.

"I was just getting to that. Supposedly some people have been saying that the Sith have been trying to regroup again in Courasaunt. I have no clue where. That is what I need you to find out."

"Well that's just great!" Jacen said unenthusiastically.

"Master Luke, I haven't finished my one week of training yet," I said.

"I know that is why as you are on your mission you will be training at the same time. Pay close attention and stick close to Jacen or Jaina."

"Yes Master."

"Now go."

We rushed to a ship called the "Lightning Spark". It was huge, and designed to go fast and unnoticed with its silvery mirror color. When we took off Jaina handed the controls over to Jacen and walked over to me.

"We will arrive shortly. I the mean time let's do some training."

"Okay!"

"Lets start with some basic force abilities, lets start with lifting objects. First I want you to calm down and vision just you and, hmmm… ah ha! This ball!" She puts the metal ball in my hand.

I did exactly what she said and I started to get this strange feeling of warmth.

"Now envision yourself forcing "air" between you and the ball."

Then it happened! The ball floated! I did it! It was floating!

"You did it!"

"I did? I, I, I did do it!"

"We have arrived!" Jacen said.


End file.
